Most of electric RC cars adopt a battery as power supply, and allow users to replace the battery when the battery is exhausted. However, different types of batteries have different features. The service life of a battery may be shortened, or accidents, such as explosions and injuries, may occur if a battery is not used properly according to its features.
For example, if a lithium battery is discharged below its underlimit voltage level, the battery cannot be recharged anymore. If users install lithium batteries in their electric RC cars, they usually cannot observe the voltage level of the lithium batteries all the time during the operation of the electric RC cars. Therefore, an over-discharged and a low voltage may occur, and the lithium batteries may be unable to be recharged, thus incurs a loss to the users.
Currently, after installing a different type of battery in an electric RC car, the user has to reset the type of the new battery manually, such as setting the power mode of different batteries through an electronic device, a button, or a switch.
Some conventional electric RC cars need to be connected with a computer to download a software program for setting the battery type and the power management mode.
However, most electric RC cars are operated outdoors. The noise and sunlight have adverse influences on the manual setting metholdology for the conventional electric RC car in battery type and power management mode and may result in incorrect setting and damage the battery. The traditional way of setting an electric RC car manually through an electronic device, a press button, or a switch, is very inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need for a new technology that can detect the type of battery automatically and activate an appropriate power management mode.